helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
His Gratitude
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Though Magda helped Lawrence, it seems that this case still hasn't came to an conclusion. Objective A lady won't let herself disheveled even in a slum: 0/1 Rewards EXP +91 200 Diamond +50 Wavy Hairpin x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence titled "Lawrence's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, although I have already thanked you, some things can only be better explained by letter. I owe you a favor this time. Whenever you want me to pay back for this favor, I'm be there. But - the social circle is more obsessed with secrets than you might think. People are always able to see things though with the most common greetings and the simplest handshakes, and discover the truth behind the change. So, in order not to give people any clue. I would pretend to be cold to you as always. I hope you don't mind. It's good for both of us to keep it a secret and never mention it again. Please understand. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: ...Later on, those children behaved even worse. They would follow behind your carriage, cursing you, throwing rocks and spitting on you. I thought you would just bear it, just like you did with them ruining your dress. Until one day, you came back soaked head to toe. I remember that day it was raining hard. The maid told me that when you passed that place, they encircled you again. Do you remember what you did? Magda: ... Eliza: The maid said you threw the rocks back at them and yelled: you want candy, go buy it. If you don't have money, go earn it. If you can't earn it, think of a way. Quit bullying me! It's my choice if I give you candy, and it's mine too if I don't! When the maid told me about that, I was really surprised. Before that, even talking to a stranger would make you blush. I always thought you were a quiet and obedient girl. But you actually rolled up your dress and climbed on top of the carriage. I never expected that... Magda: ... Eliza: But, well... I have to admit that you were brave. That's something you need to face enemies. Magda: Huh? Eliza: I heard those kids were scared to tears. They never bothered you again. Anyway, you did a good job, though in a poor way. But alas, you were a kid then. And in a kids' fight, the one who is the fiercest wins. And now... Magda: Now things are different. Mom, I get what you're trying to say... Eliza: A lady doesn't roll up her dress and climb on top of a carriage, but saves her strength. When you need to bow, your preparations will pay off. And I am quite relieved when I come to know that you are good-hearted, but never a pushover who foolishly thinks of others. When I told the patrons of this, they were much relieved. Magda: You never told me about this before... Eliza: Well, it's not too late. Magda, you should never forget about our mission and your responsibilities. Story Chat 2 Shana: Blackglovess! Blackglovess! Where is he?! Good news, they confessed! As it turns out, wait, why are you here?! Magda: ...Hello, Miss Shana... Shana: What's the matter? You look like someone's just beat you up. Magda: Beat me up?! : Story Root 2 : Shana: Drooped eyes and mouth. Hey! Why is your forehead so wrinkled? : Magda: Huh? Is it? : Shana: That's typical of the noble! Those puppy eyes arouse compassion from us! Slippery nobles. Get out of here! : Magda: (Looks like I came at the wrong time. Maybe I should leave?) : Ends Story Root 1 Shana: Hey, this one looks like it has some life! By the way, I haven't yet expressed my gratitude towards you. Without you, we could have never caught those kidnappers! Magda: Thanks to you and the Black Glove... Shana: You can count on Blackglovess and me! Hahahaha! By the way, you look pretty good when you smile. Sour face is not welcome just like the noble's leftovers. Blackgloves: Alright, stop messing with her. What are you doing here? Shana: ... Magda: (Why so angry?) Blackgloves: Magda, would you go and see if that glass of wine I asked for is ready yet? Magda: Oh! Okay! (Blackglovess wants me to leave? Better take the opportunity to have some fresh air.) (It's better to go outside and get some air...) The sommelier of the tavern, the owner of the bakery, the manager of the grocery... Everybody is so busy. This place sure is different to the noble district. (You know, sometimes the slum isn't as scary as you think.) Lawrence: Miss Magda, here you are. Magda: Lawrence, you...? Lawrence: I just visited the Ellensteins, but you weren't there. I figured you would probably be here, so I came. You see... I figured it would be best express my gratitude in person. Though it took a lot of work, thanks to your help, we managed to save her in the end. Magda: That's great! Lawrence: To be frank, I feel very ashamed of my earlier lack of manners. Magda: (Lawrence bows before you) Anyway... I have a question for you. I overheard earlier that you're thinking of sending her off? About that... Lynn, does she know of it? Lawrence: ... Magda: Difficult for you? I'll change it. May I ask... Has she seen her own mo... Lawrence: Miss Magda! Please! I am deeply grateful to you, but this line of conversation must end here! Magda: ...I'm sorry. But regardless, I think she should know about this. You had her taken away in secrecy. This is a fraud... You are her loyal servant, and she trusted you fully. You shouldn't be like this. Lawrence: Yes, servants shouldn't deceive their masters. As you say, I am guilty and I will pay for it. But Miss Lynna does not deserve a despicable mother! She should enjoy a life of nobility and elegance, like the brilliant gem that shines on a princess's crown! Magda: ... (Lawrence considers Lynna as a princess, doesn't he?) Lawrence: Even if Miss Lynna found out and punished me, I wouldn't regret it... Shana: Idiot! Claiming responsible for anything and ending up with a mess make an annoying fool! Hey! What gives you the right to make decisions on behalf of Miss Lynna? Where do you get the guts to do this for the Miss? Is it for the better of her? This sort of sentimental act is so old-fashioned. The slum won't have any of it. Go back and do your performance at noble theaters! Lawrence: You... Shana: Instead of wasting time arguing about whether the Miss wants to see her mother, let her make a decision! Lawrence: That won't work... Blackgloves: Mister servant, I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, but Shana has a point. We are currently discussing holding a ball and inviting the two who helped in the slum as good will. Shana: Considering that you helped out the slum, we will repay in kind! Just tell us what you want, we're loyal to you! Blackgloves: I need you to bring Miss Lynna here. I will handle the rest. Trust me, you won't regret it. Story Chat 3 Magda: Blackglovess asked me to go to the slum tomorrow, where good news awaits... But will Lawrence really bring Miss Lynna along? It seems like Miss Lynna is constantly searching for news of her mother... I don't know what would happen if she really meets her... It's no use thinking about... But by the way, Miss Lynna doesn't want others to know her secret? I wonder how Blackglovess and Shana are going to arrange this... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5 Category:Transcript